Anything You Say
by Feathersong
Summary: I know he loves me, but is there something more? I noticed when we all meet together, he shows her a side of him I was never shown. Oneshot. First is CinderXLionXHeather. It will be a series of oneshots once you request the pairing.
1. CHAPTER 1: THOUGHTS

_**Anything You Say**_

**Hello again! It's been awhile since I started another story. This will hopefully become a series of one-shots if you like this one. It took me two hours to write it. It has nothing to do with this title only because it is a remake of the first time I thought of it, and this one ended up being better than the original. I made Heatherpaw a bh in this story, cause I don't like her very much and she should be the evil cat in TPoT. Lionpaw doesn't really talk much in this either. XD Anyways, Hope you enjoy it!**

**Cinder X Lion X Heather**

H

It was a perfect love. I loved him and he loved me back. The way he rubbed up against me, the way he purred, the way I would wash his fur; it was all to perfect. I was waiting by the river on the border where we always met, imagining the last time we had met under the stars like tonight. Everything was perfect, until she came along. I loved him more than anything, more than Starclan. Why did she have to come along and find out about it? Now it was ruined. He came up to the river and I leapt to the other side, almost losing my footing on the edge, to meet him. Then I saw her. She padded up behind him like nothing in the world was wrong. Cinderpaw.

C

She was glaring at me from where I stood beside Lionpaw. I had known they were meeting, but now, I had to intrude. I loved him so much more than Heatherpaw did, so why did he have to choose her? She was in a different clan to begin with.

"What's she doing here?" Heatherpaw asked Lionpaw, glaring at me from where she stood.

"She's known about us for a while, but she asked me to bring her. She said she had something to say to us both." Lionpaw answered coolly. That was one of the things I loved about him. The way he talked, groomed, thought, hunted, fought battles; I loved it all.

"What do you have to say?" Heatherpaw was faking her kindness towards me; it was so obvious by the way she was looking at me. I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy, talking this over with her. I took a breath and started.

"The clan has been noticing Lionpaw's absence and lack of sleep. I've come to suggest that you have fewer meetings, or do something so the clan isn't so suspicious." I said, choosing my words carefully. My real intent was to stop these meetings completely, but that was probably an impossible task that I wasn't even going to try.

"That's ridiculous! Us have fewer meetings? We kinda love each other if you don't catch my drift!" She spat at me. I almost flinched at her words.

"Think this over a bit, first, Heatherpaw. She has a good point. I few have fewer meetings, they won't suspect a thing. Hollypaw already suspects us of meeting." Lionpaw spoke calmly, surprising Heatherpaw when he didn't automatically agree with her. She thought for a few minutes before answering.

"Fine, but only because Thunderclan is becoming suspicious of Lionpaw and I meeting. We'll meet three times a week instead of our usual six. And so they don't become suspicious, occupy your time 'loving' her." Heatherpaw snorted and wrapped herself around Lionpaw. They both purred in sync. I sighed again. Why couldn't it have been me with Lionpaw? We were in the same clan, and it wouldn't get us in trouble at all. I understood the plan that Heatherpaw had made, but it was only fake love. I couldn't expect anything out of it. He loved Heatherpaw and only Heatherpaw. He would never love me like he loved her, not like he could ever love me at all, no matter how much I wished it.

H

I couldn't believe the words that tumbled from my mouth. How could I say that? Oh well. I knew it would benefit us in some way, besides; he would never love someone like Cinderpaw. He only loves me, and no one else. As I wrapped my body around Lionpaw's, I could hear our purrs blend together and feel his rogue, delicate tongue rasp over my ear. We pulled apart and gently touched noses. I leapt the river again, back in my own territory.

"See you soon, love." I murmured softly to him. I shot a quick glare at Cinderpaw and headed back towards camp, but not before washing out Lionpaw's scent and hunting for a bit.

"Heatherpaw, there you are! I've been looking for you!" Breezepaw bounded up to me as I dropped the two rabbits I had caught on the fresh kill pile.

"What is it?" I asked him, pulling away from him quickly as he tried to brush his cheek with mine. I stared at him intently. He shifted his gaze to his paws and I smirked.

"Onestar wants us to go on Dawn patrol with Ashfoot and Crowfeather." Breezepaw shifted his paws nervously.

"Ok. I haven't been on patrol with you for a while." I flicked his chin with my tail tip and headed for the clearing where the apprentices slept, Breezepaw following. It was fun playing with his feelings.

C

I walked back to camp, my tail entwined with Lionpaw's. He had washed out Heatherpaw's scent once she left. It was still hard to believe this was even happening. My wish had come true, yet it hadn't at the same time. I couldn't forget that this was only a plan to keep the clan from not suspecting that Lionpaw is meeting Heatherpaw, nothing less nothing more. I realized that it wouldn't ever last, even as Lionpaw curled around me that same night in the apprentice den. Yet, somehow, I didn't want it to end, even if it was a fake love. He licked my ear.

"Goodnight," he whispered to me.

"Goodnight," I whispered back just as I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Three Moons Later…..

C

I batted at Lionclaw's tail and dodged quickly as he tried to tackle me. He flung out an outstretched paw that caught me off guard and tripped me. I tumbled onto my back, revealing my soft underbelly. He took this chance and pinned me down. I went limp under his paws.

"Got ya," He smirked at his victory and licked my nose. I closed my eyes shut at this. I'm now Cinderheart, Heatherpaw is now Heathergaze, and Lionpaw is now Lionclaw. We all had our warrior ceremony two moons ago, and found each other at the next gathering.

"Get off me you big dufus!" I spat playfully at him, the sunlight warming my pelt. Though we were playful, I was really sad of this meeting. I was going to end this plan once and for all. I cold never keep this up, knowing it was a fake love and I would never be loved by Lionclaw the way I loved him.

H

I stood there watching Lionclaw and Cinderheart play together. He was never like that with me. I have never seen that side of him before. I had to put an end to there play, so I interrupted them.

C

"What are you two doing?" Heathergaze's voice rang out from across the river.

I shoved Lionclaw off me, shook me pelt, and stared at her through blue eyes.

"Heathergaze, I have to say this right now. I want to-" I was interrupted by Lionclaw. What he said took me by surprise.

L

"Heathergaze, I want to end it between us. It wasn't anything but a crush." The words spilled out of my mouth as if I were spitting out lake water. It was all true though. I had started noticing Cinderheart on the night of their warrior vigil. She had been so pretty under the stars, staring intently at them with her blue eyes. Why hadn't I noticed her before? Maybe it was meant to be this way though, because something had sparked inside me, and I know it now.

"I have to thank you though. If it weren't for you, I would have never started to notice Cinderheart and how wonderful she really is."

Tell me this is all a sick, cruel joke." Heathergaze choked out. I pulled close to the surprised Cinderheart.

"It's not a joke, Heathergaze. It's time to move on with our lives. We were simply apprentices with a crush, nothing less nothing more. But we are warriors now; that's what matters. I'm sorry, but goodbye."

H

"It was a mistake, you and I. You will regret this. Just watch. In a few days, you'll be crawling back to me, begging me to take you back. But I won't. Just you wait, just you wait. I'll get my revenge on you for what you've done to me today, and don't you forget it." Pain and hatred swirled in my heart now as I spoke to Lionclaw. I turned to Cinderheart and through at her words of pure hatred.

"How could you? I thought I could trust you, but no! You just threw my trust back I my face! You piece of foxdung!" I glared at her and ran, ran back to the clan and the tom I knew would always love me. Breezefoot would always welcome me with outstretched paws.

Just you wait, Cinderheart, just you wait….I'll get my revenge on you, and it won't be pretty….

C

How could this be? I stayed close to Lionclaw as we stood there watching Heathergaze run off, soon out of site.

"Y-you can't be serious…. You choose…..me?" I couldn't say anything more. It was hard to take it all in.

"I love you and only you, Cinderheart." He rubbed his cheek on mine; I couldn't pull away.

"I love you too…" I whispered to him, a tear rolling down my cheek. My wish had become true.

We stood there together, our tail entwined, watching the river flow slowly, the light breeze gently ruffling our fur.

Four Moons Later…..

C

I stared down at the four kits curled up next to my belly and wrapped my tail around them all protectively. They were almost three weeks old now.

"They're so cute…" Hollybush said, gazing down at them kindly. This was her fifteenth time in the nursery to visit me and my kits.

"Well, they are my kits." Lionclaw boasted to his sister, a proud gaze set on his face.

"Have you given them names yet?" Hollybush ignored Lionclaw's remark.

I brushed the dark grey tom with round amber eyes, the largest of the litter, with my tail. He shifted sleeping positions.

"This is Sootkit."

Next was the light grey she-kit with light green eyes. She yawned and stared up and Hollybush before curling into a ball and sleeping.

"This is Breezekit."

Then a small golden tom with light grey spots and paws and grey eyes. He snored slightly.

"This one is Spottedkit."

Lastly, I touched my tail tip to the small red gold she-kit. She squeaked at the light touch and opened her eyes sleepily, revealing two small, deep blue eyes. She closed her eyes again.

"And this one is Heatherkit."

Lionclaw and I named Heathergaze after Heathergaze. She died giving birth to Windkit, Shadekit, and Lionkit- Breezefoot's kits.

Hollybush gave one last glance at my kits before leaving the nursery. Lionclaw licked my cheek affectionately before meeting Ashfur, Birchfall, and Honeynose at the camp entrance for a hunting patrol.

I stared down at my kits, now all sleeping peacefully. I closed my eyes for a long awaited nap, until an apprentice came in to change the bedding and she would have to move for a bit.

_Just you wait, Cinderheart, just you wait….I'll get my revenge on you, and it won't be pretty..._

I snapped my eyes open at hearing these words, looking around, expecting to see Heathergaze somewhere. No one was in the nursery though, except for me, my kits, and Whitewing, who was curled up next to me sleeping- she was due to kit any day now.

I looked down at my kits and saw Heatherkit staring up at me intently with her deep blue gaze. I shook my head and licked her nose. She yawned and went to sleep. Soon after she did, I closed my eyes again.

"Sleep well, my kits…." I whispered before drifting into an uneasy sleep.

**Wow, that's the longest chapter I've ever written. Four whole pages! Yay! Tell me if I did good, bad, or what I need to improve, etc. If you have a pairing request, tell me in a review and I'll try my best to make it! Review please!**

**Love and Hugs,**

**Feathersong**

**TawnyBrambleInnocence**

**(Both of my pennames)**


	2. CHAPTER 2: MEMORIES

CHAPTER 2: MEMORIES

**CHAPTER 2: MEMORIES**

**Hi, hi! I got votes for Tiger X Golden, and Tiger X Golden X Sasha, so I've decided on Tiger X Golden! By the way, that first chapter will become a story. I guess it's kinda like a preview…Only it's gonna be a long drawn out thing about them together, then the sequel will be about Heatherkit! So, it was meant to be unfinished. When I post it, the title will be ****What Lies in the Heart****. Thank you for all the reviews! I'll gladly do more requests; some might end up as stories, too!**

**This chapter is called Memories. It starts out as them talking to each other, and yes, they are dead at the moment. Then, they go through a few memory lapses, so when something gets cut off, it's the end of the memory. I just thought to clarify that for everybody so it doesn't get confusing. Oh, and this chapter might be shorter than the last, but only by a page, maybe? Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Golden X Tiger**

G

I remember back when we were apprentices. You were so unique, always mean to everybody and so unapproachable. I never thought we could be friends, but then we had battle training together. Do you remember it? You were so much stronger than I was, and you scratched up my leg pretty badly. I had to stay off of it for a half-moon because of you! But you stayed by me, and kept apologizing to me, and you hunted for me and helped me train until my leg healed. I think that's when it started- the time I began to fall in love with you.

T

Oh yes. How did that go again? Ah yes. It all started out……

"_Go ahead, attack, and just don't hurt each other, ok?" Dappletail said kindly as she nudged Goldenpaw forward._

"_Yes, just don't hurt each other. Who would ever want two apprentices to harm each other?" Thistleclaw meowed with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Tigerpaw stepped forward, determined to prove that he could win against anyone who challenged him. Even if his challenger was the ever so sweet Goldenpaw, he would still win against her in battle, but maybe he'd go a bit soft on her._

"_Um, ok. I'll do my best." She sighed and stepped up; a determined look crossed her face._

"_I'll do better than my best. I'll win this fight." Tigerpaw muttered to himself. The two apprentices circled around each other. Goldenpaw pounced at Tigerpaw, who dodged easily, then whipped around just in time to see Goldenpaw coming back at him with a swipe to the paws. He jumped back swiftly, and then leapt at Goldenpaw. He pinned her against the ground, but she wriggled free and leapt at him again. This time, as he ducked out of the way, she caught his head with her paw before landing. Goldenpaw then rolled under the stunned Tigerpaw and flipped him onto his back with a swift back kick. Now Goldenpaw had him pinned to the ground._

"_I did it!" She said excitedly, and Dappletail purred in agreement._

"_Very well, Goldenpaw. Now again!" Dappletail walked over to Thistleclaw and the two engaged into conversation about fighting techniques._

_How could this be? Tigerpaw had never lost to anyone, nonetheless a she-cat. He'd be sure it wouldn't happen again._

_Before Goldenpaw could release Tigerpaw, he head butted her off of him. She squeaked in surprise and somersaulted backwards into a tree. She got up in a rush, but was still a bit dizzy. Tigerpaw took this as a perfect chance. He ran toward her to topple her over again._

_She saw him coming though, and reared up on her back legs. He quickly ran under her and attacked at her belly, with unsheathed claws. It was kind of instinct for him because he was so used to training with unsheathed claws that he hadn't even noticed that he had unsheathed them. Goldenpaw squealed and recoiled backwards. Tigerpaw lashed out at her left front leg to unbalance her. He knew it was her weaker leg. She lost her footing and tripped backwards, skidding the same leg, which was now bleeding from Tigerpaw's claws, over a large piece of glass barely visible in the sandy training place, making the wound deeper and it bleed more._

_She hissed lightly at the pain in her leg, but didn't get up after that._

"_Goldenpaw?" Tigerpaw asked, curious for why she hadn't gotten up._

"_You can't give up that easily!" He walked over to her, his guard still up in case it was a trap. He nudged her shoulder lightly; then he noticed the sand turning red under her leg._

"_Goldenpaw's bleeding!" Tigerpaw shrieked in alarm then noticed that his claws were unsheathed for the first time during there battle..._

G

Ah, yes. I remember that very well… Yet, it wasn't your fault at all. Then what happens next, I remember even better…..

"_Goldenpaw, Goldenpaw! Wake up! You have to eat eventually!" Goldenpaw felt a gentle nudge against her ribs, making her groan in annoyance. She opened one eye half way._

"_What do you want?" She mumbled sleepily, and then felt the throbbing pain in her front leg as she attempted to sit up. She yelped and lay back down swiftly, shutting her eyes to try and block out the pain._

"_You have to eat eventually, Goldenpaw. It's been three days, and you refuse to even move." Tigerpaw's concerned mew echoed in her head a few times before she realized what he was saying._

"_I'm not hungry, though." She argued._

"_I don't care! You need to eat!" He hissed back, pushing a vole toward her._

"_You had better eat it, too. If you don't, it's just going to waste." Tigerpaw mumbled to her before stomping out of the medicine cat's den. Goldenpaw sighed and began to gnaw on the fresh prey, remembering the concern in Tigerpaw's voice._

"_Was he that worried?" She asked herself as she finished the vole. With her three unhurt legs, she sat up and rested her front left leg against her side._

"_I guess I can try to move, if he's that concerned." She stood up slowly and limped out of the den and into the intense sunlight. The sudden light of the sun made her wince at the brightness, but she kept going. Goldenpaw padded on three legs towards the clearing; she then looked around. The camp was empty, aside from a few warriors who sat idly near the warriors den. She turned around at stalked out of camp, but not before getting a few 'be careful, you're still injured' mews from warriors. _

_Goldenpaw made her way over the mossy ground, careful not to trip over anything, and towards sunning rocks. She just knew Tigerpaw would be there, sulking like he always did when he was angry. She did get there, but when she clambered up the rocks, she saw no one in the area. Goldenpaw sighed, and turned around. She took one paw step foreword before colliding noses with Tigerpaw, causing them both to step back a bit._

"_And here I thought you would have sniffed me out already." Tigerpaw mumbled, rubbing his nose with his forepaw. _

"_Sorry. I guess that should have been the first thing I did." Goldenpaw wrinkled her nose a bit, then walked closer to Tigerpaw, licking his cheek gently._

"_I…I ate the vole." she mewed quietly. Tigerpaw purred, brushing his tail against her flank._

"_Good. Anyways, now that you're here and listening, meet me here at moonhigh. I wanna show you something I found the other night while hunting." He leapt gracefully off the rock, and turned to look at her, amber eyes gleaming._

"_What? At moonhigh? What is it you wanna show me?" Goldenpaw carefully leapt down next to him, only she did so less gracefully and staggered a bit before steadying herself._

"_Meet me here, and I'll show you. I guess it'll be a surprise!" Tigerpaw ran off into the forest, leaving Goldenpaw limping after him._

"_Wait! Tigerpaw!" she yelled, following his scent, as he was no where in sight..._

You were so mean to me, leaving me to run after you while I was injured. And you wouldn't even tell me what the surprise was.

T

The real question is, did you enjoy it? If I remember correctly, you seemed to love it…

_Tigerpaw lay on the rocks of sunning rocks, bathing in the moonlight. He was getting impatient waiting for Goldenpaw, but he would have to, she would be slower than normal due to her injury. He rolled onto his stomach at the sound of rustling ferns, only to see Goldenpaw finally appearing._

"_Took you long enough," Tigerpaw retorted, leaping off the rock and landing lightly on his paws._

"_Sorry, I'm kinda injured." Goldenpaw replied in a sarcastic manor. Tigerpaw padded past her and back into the forest._

"_Shall we go then? We don't have much time." Tigerpaw said before rushing off through the ferns._

"_Wait up!" She yowled in a fierce whisper, following swiftly. Even as fast as she went, she always stayed a few tail lengths behind him. When he noticed, Tigerpaw slowed his pace to match hers._

"_So where are we going?" Goldenpaw asked with bored curiosity._

"_To the Great Sycamore." He answered, staring straight ahead._

"_What? Don't we normally go there? Ugh, if you wanted to take me there, we could have gone during the day..." _

"_No, there's something...special I want to show you there." He said seriously.  
They were both quiet then on. Goldenpaw sighed every now and then, but apart from that and the light rustling of ferns, they were surrounded by silence, until they arrived._

"_Here we are." He said quietly, breaking the silence. Moonlight washed over the area that surrounded the Sycamore tree, making the grass and ferns take on an eerie whitish glow._

"_Um, it pretty?" Goldenpaw questioned. It was pretty, but it was no different from any other clearing basked in moonlight._

"_If you think that's pretty," Tigerpaw started, not noticing the question in Goldenpaw's voice, "watch this."_

_Tigerpaw crept slowly up to the ferns before jumping high into the air and landing with a light thud on the ground. Small glowing lights rushed out of the way of the apprentice so they wouldn't get squished. Goldenpaw stared in awe at the lights. She had never seen anything like it._

"_Come on! It gets prettier when there's more!" Tigerpaw yelled, running threw the grass and ferns, causing more lights to pop out and float into the sky. Goldenpaw, bursting with joy and excitement, limped as fast as she could threw the tall grass, growling playfully as she went. The lights just kept leaving; everywhere they ran the lights where there, making a beautiful scene of a moonlit area and fireflies dancing under a sycamore tree._

_The two apprentices tired out and plopped down next to each other, watching the last of the lights float away, lighting the darkness as they went._

"_That was so…" Goldenpaw started._

"_Breathtaking?" Tigerpaw finished. She only nodded._

"_You know, I bet all this exercise will make your leg better." Tigerpaw murmured to break the silence._

"_Yeah, it probably will." Goldenpaw swished her tail back and forth, only to have Tigerpaw catch it in his. They twined together knowingly._

"_Thank you." Goldenpaw licked Tigerpaw's nose, making them both purr._

"_Let's keep this a secret, just for you and I. We can see it every half moon, just like tonight, but only in Greenleaf. They don't come here during any other time." Tigerpaw whispered._

"_Yes, let's keep it our secret only." Goldenpaw whispered back. They stared at the sky together, watching the stars until they realized it was almost dawn..._

G

I truly loved that place. If only we could go back. It would be wonderful, wouldn't it? A place for you and I, just like here…

"Goldenflower, hurry up! Starclan is leaving, and they'll be wondering where you are!" Brindleface's fierce mew brought her and Tigerstar back to reality. Amber eyes met honey brown in that instant.

"I'm sorry. I'll see you next full moon?" Goldenflower wrapped herself around Tigerstar. He purred sadly.

"Yes, I will. See you then, love." He licked her cheek affectionately.

"Goldenflower!" Brindleface yowled again.

"Until then. I love you!" Goldenflower licked his nose before running off under the starless sky of the Dark Forest and into Starclan's starry moonlit sky. She heard the last of Tigerstar's words echo in her mind just as she entered Starclan.

"I love you, too…."

"There you are. They'll start wondering where you are if we don't hurry!" Brindleface muttered as Goldenflower caught up with her. They bounded back to join up with Starclan. They were leaving the place that they watched over gatherings from now, and it was the only chances she had to sneak away to see Tigerstar. She locked her emotions into her heart, and they would only come out again at the next full moon.

Until Goldenflower and Tigerstar's next meeting, her emotions were only _memories_.

**So, did you like it? Tell me just how you thought of it in a review! It took me a bit to type it, but I finished it, finally. I honestly have no idea what color Goldenflower's eyes are, so don't flame me on that if you do know, please. It would be helpful if you'd tell me though. Anyways…..Hope you really enjoyed it, and don't forget to request other pairs as well. If I don't get any requests, I'll choose a crack pairing at random from my profile. If you can't think of any, choose from there! I won't mind, I promise. Review please!**

**Love and Hugs to my Loyal Reviewers,**

**Feathersong**

**PS: Spelling mistakes pointed out by -Hope- In the Name of Love have been fixed. Thanks a bunch. I know there are still a bit more errors in the fanfic, but everyone can deal, right? ;)**


End file.
